The Molecular NMR Shared Facility was one of the original shared facilities established by the Comprehensive Cancer Center to provide high quality sample analysis to the Center's faculty membership. The primary objectives of the facility are to provide "state-of-art" instrumentation for use by the Center members in their individual research programs and research related to the Center's Core Programs. The facility provides training and educational activities for faculty and staff to insure proper utilization of the resources available. In addition, the facility provides expertise in experimental design, sample preparation and technical support. During the previous funding period, 80% of the Facility usage was for Cancer Center members. These investigations conducted with facility resources involved work on the design and synthesis of various linkers for anticancer drugs, peptides and antibodies;structural characterization of drug-DNA complexes;studies on anticancer and antiviral proteins, such as interferon-tau;investigations on the HIV gp 160-mediated apoptosis of T cells;design and evaluation of Doxirubin-peptide conjugates for cancer treatments;Studies on the functional domains of scaffolding proteins;and the design, synthesis and analysis of nucleoside analogs of anticancer agents. The facility seeks to expand its ability to provide quality NMR analysis for all existing projects through upgrading existing instrumentation and increased services.